


Breathtaking [Winter Gala -- Nick x reader]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [4]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Paranormal Lockdown (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Confession, Dancing, F/M, Humor, love romance - Freeform, nick groff x reader, winter gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: PROMPT: teen and upSUMMARY:Nick invites you to his tour's masquerade winter gala.
Relationships: Nick Groff & Reader, Nick Groff/Original Character(s), Nick Groff/Original Female Character(s), Nick Groff/Reader
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Kudos: 1





	Breathtaking [Winter Gala -- Nick x reader]

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_  
_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_  
_Now the jingle hop has begun."_

"I almost didn't think you would come."

A voice startles you and you twirl around to face the person behind you. Your deep blue gown, encrusted with rhinestones around your waist, flows around you like a frozen waterfall. Your eyes connect with a warm brown of the very person who invited you here.

You smirk, "How assuming of you, Nick."

Nick Groff widens his smile till its all teeth and his eyes glisten, "I said almost."

You laugh and step toward him to close the distance between you two. As you do so, your eyes can't help but wander over his figure. He wears a pitch black suit, not a single hint of white anywhere: black suit jacket, black suit pants, black dress shirt, black bowtie, and black dress shoes. His hair looks styled, but you know him well enough that he simply ran a hand through it and called it a day. Though you are surprised by how freshly shaven he looks and there is an underlining tone of cologne.

"Well, don't you look handsome," you compliment him with a soft smile, hoping you're not blushing.

He chuckles lightly and bows his head, never able to take compliments well. You loved that about him-- how humble he is, "I can say the same about you, Y/N."

You smirk again, "How handsome I am?" and you strike a masculine pose and growl a bit as you flex your muscles.

Nick barks in laughter, "No," and then clears his throat. His brown eyes gaze over you from the hem of your dress to your waist to your chest to your neck to your lips to your eyes. There he holds your gaze and there is a deep emotion within them that you can't quite place, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

You smile softly and lightly giggle, knowing your really blushing now, "Thank you, Nick."

He extends his hand to you with a slight bow to his body and, in a deeper voice than Nick's usual tone, he teasingly asked, "May I have this dance, Y/N?"

You curtsey to him as you take his hand, "You may, Mr. Groff."

Both of you laugh as he grasps your hand in his and leads you out onto the dance floor. Around you blue lights set the large ballroom a glow and on the edges of the room are rows of white aspen trees sparkling with fake snow and white string lights. Several tables are set around the room and each have quite the elaborate candle stick set up. It's simple and elegant just as the music it is.

Nick glides you around to come into his arms. His hand grasps your waist and brings you firmly against his body. His other hand continues to hold your hand firmly as you settle your hand on his shoulder. He smiles encouragingly at you and then begins to lead you as you both dance across the ballroom floor with the others.

"Y/N?"

You exhale softly, not realizing you were holding your break, "Nick?"

"Have I told you how breathtaking you look?"

You giggle, "How much have you had to drink? You've asked me twice," and you wave your hand lightly in front of his face before placing it back on his shoulder.

Nick stares at you with that look again, "I don't need a drink to know you are."

You're blushing again and you turn away, "I'm not…," and your eyes find Elizbeth Saint dressed in a beautiful deep purple dress in the arms of her boyfriend. You nod to her, "How can I compare to Elizabeth?" and you take the lead for a few seconds to twist your bodies so Nick can see his VidiSpace partner. Your eyes find Katrina Weidman sitting at a table, laughing with her friends, "Or what about Katrina?"

You turn to look up at Nick, letting him take the lead again as you sway across the room.

"I'm not daring nor do I have the ethereal beauty they have," and you swallow, "I'm just me…"

Nick frowns a bit and he stops, "There's nothing wrong with being you."

Both of you stand in the middle of the dancefloor and all you can do is stare at him. Suddenly, a hissing sound starts from around you and you glance around as your heartbeat increases but you notice that only the smoke machines came on. These are not normal smoke machines and you realize that a few seconds later when the smoke gets thicker and stays to the ground forming clouds. They swarm around yours and Nick's feet. You look up at him. He is still staring at you.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" you ask with a cocked eyebrow, "We've known each other for a few years…," your words fade.

Slowly, Nick raises his hand and he cups your cheek. Fingers lightly caress your cheekbone and you lean into it, relishing in how close he is to you, "Because you're an angel fallen from heaven to grace my eyes. All good and bright and filled with such love," Nick begins to stumble over his words, "I… Y/N… I don't… know… howtosaythis…"

You lean forward, grasping the back of his head, and pulling his lips to yours. His hands find your waist instantly and, like your dancing, you find a rhythm with his lips. He is all hardness and pressure and passion and lust and love. Your fingers dig into his scalp wanting him closer and you inhale as his hands slip your back to push you firmly into him.

"WHOOO! GO NICK AND Y/N!" Elizabeth's loud voice suddenly interrupts your moment.

You pull away to glance at your friends and find Elizabeth and Katrina giggling and snapping photos as they stare at you. Nick laughs. His hands slip down to your waist again and brings you to hold you against him.

"You owe me $50, Katrina!" Elizbeth holds her hand out to the other investigator.

"Shit," Katrina mumbles, half-heartedly getting her wallet out.

Nick's lips are against your ear, pressed against your upper neck, but for only a taste before whispering, "I love you, Y/N."


End file.
